


Más allá de las palabras

by KuronoHatter



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronoHatter/pseuds/KuronoHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas que pasan por la cabeza de Nowaki cuando hace el amor con Hiroki. Porque a veces las palabras no alcanzan para demostrar cuan intenso es el amor que se siente</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más allá de las palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que se presente algún malentendido, este fic es mío... lo publiqué cuando usaba mi otro nickname (Taki), pero perdí esa cuenta y me vi en la necesidad de crear esta. Ahora que por fin logré recuperarla, tener dos cuentas es muy problemático y prefiero mantener esta puesto que es el nick por el que todos me conocen ya... así que subiré los trabajos de esa cuenta aquí y eliminaré la otra... No lo estoy plagiando, pues no puedes plagiar algo que es tuyo.
> 
> Este fue el primer lemon que llegué a escribir... yo particularmente lo odio, pero a muchos les ha gustado y me sirve igualmente como recordatorio y monumento a cuanto he mejorado en muchos aspectos de este oficio.
> 
> Como dato adicional, Junjou Romantica o sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Shungiku Nakamura... yo solo los torturo para su entretenimiento.

-Nowaki, tengo frío...

Y así empiezas todo, con esa frase que, sin decirme nada, me dice todo.

-enseguida voy- Te respondo y te abrazo para darte ese calor que me reclamas, sin embargo, ansío más, quiero más.

Te quiero.

Si tuvieras la sola idea de cuantas cosas me pasan por la cabeza cuando te tengo cerca las pocas veces que puedo estar contigo así, sintiéndote, respirando tu aroma, sintiendo tú presencia. Creerías que estoy mal de la cabeza.

-Hiro; eres lindo.

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo puede ser lindo un hombre de mi edad?- Reclamas fútilmente mientras te sonrojas hasta las orejas.

Solo yo quiero conocer ese lado tuyo.

Solo yo quiero conocer esa parte que escondes a todos.

Cuando te beso, siento miles de cosas a la vez, siento que mi corazón puede pararse en cualquier momento, siento que la razón se me nubla y que el deseo me ciega... Simplemente quiero más.

Tu piel es tan blanca, tan tersa, suave como la seda puedo sentirla al quitarte la camisa; la ropa estorba cuando te abrazo.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran después de un beso. Tus ojos son paisajes de otoño, hojas caídas, brisa fresca, atardeceres de octubre. Son tus ojos color de la canela, esos ojos que hablan un lenguaje que ignora tu orgullo inquebrantable y sin vergüenza me piden otro beso, otro abrazo, otra caricia.

Deslizo mis labios por tu cuello depositando besos encendidos de pasión para que te abrasen como a mí me queman por dentro cuando te pienso, cuando te tengo entre mis brazos...

Tus dedos se abrazan a mis cabellos a medida que mi lengua recorre tu pecho, tu respiración agitada se sincroniza tan bien con la mía que parece un sueño, tanto amor no puede ser definido en palabras, es tanto lo que te necesito, lo que te deseo, que las palabras se quedan pequeñas y las complemento con caricias, con besos llenos de sentimientos que llegan a ti como un lenguaje que solo tú y yo sabemos.

Mis manos recorren cada centímetro de ti como si lo conocieran de toda la vida y aun así te anhelan como el primer día que te tuve, incluso más. Es tanto el calor entre nuestros cuerpos que siento que podría derretirme de amor y placer.

Mi boca llega a tu vientre y hambrienta se apodera de tu parte más íntima. Tus dedos se enredan en mi cabello y alcanzo a ver como muerdes tus labios para no gritar. Incluso en este momento mantienes tu personalidad orgullosa que en vez de hacer que me detenga sólo me enciende más.

-N-Nowaki- Susurras entre gemidos mi nombre, nunca escuchar mi nombre me había resultado tan extasiante, tan deliciosamente placentero… ya no puedo aguantar más... Quiero estar dentro de ti, hacerte sentir estas ráfagas de calor que siento, estas chispas, esta corriente eléctrica que recorre mi espina al compás de tus caderas... que sólo puedas sentir estas cosas cuando estás conmigo, que sólo puedas necesitarme como yo te necesito.

-H-hazlo... de una vez- Me pides mientras tu voz y tu cuerpo tiemblan entre mis manos, eres tan perfecto de esta manera, tan hermoso…

-Hiro, relájate- susurro perdiendo el ultimo trazo de cordura que me queda mientras lentamente irrumpo dentro de ti hasta volverme uno contigo, las llamaradas se intensifican a medida de que te aferras a mi espalda sin poder contener tus gritos.

-N-¡Nowaki!- Gimes y gritas mientras tus caderas se mueven contra las mías en una danza sublime que sacude mis sentidos y me lleva al cielo, sí, porque eso eres… Tú eres mi cielo, tú eres mi todo…

Porque mi vida se divide en antes y después de ti. Yo era incapaz de sentir esta necesidad por alguien, de sentir este egoísmo, esta mezcla de lujuria, pasión desenfrenada, pero al mismo tiempo el más puro amor.

Gracias a ti descubrí que podía sentir estas cosas. Entendí que podía ser una mejor versión de mí, que podía esforzarme más, que ya no estaba solo.

Me perteneces como yo te pertenezco a ti, y solo a ti.

Beso tus dulces labios mientras mis manos recorren tus piernas asidas a mis caderas, ¿te sentirás bien? ¿Estoy haciéndote sentir bien?

\- Nowaki… M-m-mas- Musitas sonrojado de vergüenza. Eso solo aumenta mis ganas de tenerte, de hacerte mío diez, veinte, mil veces más.

Ya desconozco donde terminas tú y empiezo yo… es una conexión del alma a través del cuerpo, es una sinfonía de gemidos y respiraciones agitadas.

Es hacer el amor contigo algo que me eleva, el mundo desaparece y solo quedamos nosotros, lo demás no importa.

Siento el clímax acercarse en la intensidad de tus gemidos, en la forma en que pronuncias mi nombre, en el movimiento de tus labios entre los míos, en las embestidas tan salvajes que me arrastran al delirio.

Es el momento, en que nuestro amor se materializa, en que el sopor y la fiebre nos consumen. Quiero llevarte al cielo, Hiro… que veas lo que yo veo.

-Te amo, Hiro… Más que a nadie en el mundo- Te susurro al oído con la voz entrecortada antes de besarte de nuevo.

-Yo… También te amo- suspiras al separarte de mis labios, siento que podría morir de pura felicidad.

-N-Nowaki… voy a…

-Juntos, Hiro- Alcanzo a decirte antes de incrementar el ritmo de mis caderas entre tus piernas, para escucharte gemir en mi oído cuando alcanzas el orgasmo. Juntos tocamos el cielo; otra vez.

Entre suspiros y respiraciones acompasadas poco a poco recuperamos el aliento, y siento como te duermes entre mis brazos, pasando de la excitación más profunda a la paz absoluta que solo dormir contigo puede brindarme.

-Nowaki, tengo frío- Me susurras entre dormido y despierto. Una sonrisa de esas bobas se dibuja en mi rostro.

-Si- Respondo inmediatamente estrechándote antes de dormirme.


End file.
